TCTNGBack to the Beginning
by William Raymer
Summary: Conclusion of TEAM CHIPMUNK THE NEXT GENERATION VS. STAR TREK OMEGA FORCE: The final battle has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 7: "Back to the Beginning"

By William "Blissey" Raymer

Final Installment of

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

_Star Trek: Omega Force_ Elements

Based on _Star Trek_

Created by Gene Roddenberry

I may own this story—and the majority of the characters who appear in it—but there are still some characters that I do not own.

Alvin and Brittany are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

Miley "Hannah Montana" Stewart, Gantu and Lilo (Pelekai-) Jameson are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

AkaRed and all _Super Sentai_ franchise terminologies used in this story are the property of Toei Company, Ltd.

All _Transformers_ franchise terminologies used in this story are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc., under license from Takara-Tomy Company, Ltd.

All _Star Trek_ franchise terminologies used in this story are the property of CBS Studios, Inc.

Chapter 1

On board the _Ponyo II_, Ambassador Stargazer Seville was talking to United Galactic Federation Grand Councilwoman Lilo Jameson.

"Grand Councilwoman, I request that all U.G.F. personnel in and around Yuma, Arizona be put on Red Alert due to possible imminent Decepticon assault," Star said.

"_Why would the Decepticons target such an insignificant town as Yuma?_" Grand Councilwoman Jameson said.

Captain Adrian Dorsey, commander of the United Federation of Planets Starship _Yagami_, stepped into range of the _Ponyo II_'s visual receptors.

"As you are no doubt aware, Madam Councilwoman, we have been working with the Ambassador and her staff to locate five energy traces, belonging to a team of warriors, whom we have code-named 'Goukaiger,'" Dorsey said.

"We have located four of the five Goukaiger energy traces already. However, the fifth and final trace has remained elusive…until we narrowed its location to Yuma, ma'am. If we fail to find the Goukaiphone device before the Decepticons do, your Federation could be in serious jeopardy," Dorsey continued. "And mine could be, as well."

"_Very well,_" Lilo said. "_I'll place Yuma on Red Alert. That will ensure that the Decepticons will have a hell of a fight on their hands._"

"_Mahalo_ [Hawaiian for "thank you"], Lilo," Star said. "You're already proving to be as wise a Grand Councilwoman as Khandravex was."

Lilo smiled a sheepish grin as the red rose to her cheeks. "_Thank you for saying so, Star. Jameson, out._"

"We're ready for take-off, Star," Zeo Pelekai said as the image on the _Ponyo II_'s view-screen reverted to the rolling waves of the Pacific Ocean.

"Then, take us up, Zeo," Star said.

Dorsey turned to Star. "Ambassador, I'll beam back to the _Yagami_. But, Commander Batali and his team will remain at your disposal," he said.

"Very well," Star said. Dorsey smiled at Star. "Godspeed, Star," Dorsey said before tapping his Starfleet insignia commbadge. "Dorsey to _Yagami_. One to beam up."

As Dorsey dissolved in Starfleet transporter energy, Jonathan Stoppable—Star's fiancé—cleared his throat. "Max, go to Red Alert," he said.

"_Compliance,_" Max—the _Ponyo II_'s artificial intelligence—said. "_Red Alert! All crew to battle stations! This is not a drill. All crew to battle stations! We are at Red Alert!_"

The Bridge lighting dimmed and alert panels all over the Bridge began to glow red. "All crew are at battle stations, Ambassador," _Yagami_ Tactical officer Selevra ch'Vasnr said. "All weapons and defensive systems are on-line and fully charged."

"Thank you, Mr. Selev," Star said. "Mr. Pacitti, what is your status?"

"I have been scanning the city of Yuma in order to narrow the search area," _Yagami_ Science officer Amelia Pacitti said. "I have narrowed the parameters to a one-mile radius. Placing search area map on main viewer."

The main view-screen filled with a map of the center of Yuma and extending outward for one mile in a circular area.

A voice came over the Bridge's audio receivers. "_Caution. You have entered restricted U.G.F. military airspace. Please transmit your ship's clearance codes to U.G.F. Control or turn back now. Failure to comply with either order will result in the application of deadly force._"

"Sending our clearance codes now," _Yagami_ helmswoman Irina Nielsen reported from Mission OPS.

"_U.G.F. Ambassadorial Shuttlecraft _Ponyo II_ clearance codes received and confirmed,_" the voice reported.

As the _Ponyo II_ angled for a landing, Lieutenant Barack Danforth—the head of U.G.F. Earth Ambassadorial Security—stood with ten U.G.F. security officers of various species.

Star was the first to exit the _Ponyo II_. "Ambassador Seville, my men and I are at your command," Barack said.

"Then, join the search party," Star said as the members of TCTNG and the _Yagami_ away team stepped off the _Ponyo II_. "The faster we find the Black Goukaiphone, the better."

"Yes, ma'am!" Danforth said. "You heard the lady. Let's go to work!" The security team's members went to work, scanning for the distinctive energy trace indicative of Goukaiger technology.

"Ambassador, I detect not one, but _three_ separate Goukaiger energy traces in that building," Lieutenant Pacitti said, gesturing with her scanning device to a building across the street from the _Ponyo II_'s landing site.

Barack led the search team into the building. "Welcome, fans, to the World Wrestling Entertainment Hall of Fame Museum," the man at the front desk said. "How may I help you today?"

Barack reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out his U.G.F. ident card. "Lieutenant Barack Danforth, United Galactic Federation security," he said as he showed his card to the clerk. "I'm going to have to ask you and your patrons to vacate the premises."

"May I ask why?" the clerk said as Barack re-pocketed his ident card. "Three items have been discovered in this facility," Barack said. "These items are the key to preventing an imminent alien attack on this planet."

"I understand," the clerk said. "I'll clear the building. But before I go, please permit me to upload a map of the museum to your scanning devices. It might allow you to find these items easier."

"We appreciate that," Star said. The clerk tapped a few buttons on his panel. Star, Barack and the Starfleet crew nodded as the map appeared on the displays of their scanners.

Then, the clerk reached under the desk and pressed a red button. A recording played over the museum's public address system. "_May we have your attention, please? The World Wrestling Entertainment Hall of Fame Museum is now closed. Please leave the building through your nearest exit portal,"_ it said. The recording repeated in Spanish and Turoan as the clerk left.

"Ambassador, the nearest energy trace is in the exhibit for Adam Copeland, also known as 'Edge,'" Barack said. "This way."

Star turned to Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali, the first officer of the _Ponyo_. "Commander, take your team and find the second trace," she said.

"Yes, Ambassador," Batali said before he led his team off to investigate the second trace.

Star then turned to Jon. "Jon, go and investigate the third trace," she said. Jon smiled, kissed Star on the cheek then moved off with members of TCTNG to look for the final trace.

Star, Barack and his crew went to the "Edge" exhibit and opened the display case. An U.G.F. security officer gestured to an item marked:

_Inaugural "Money in the Bank" Contract Briefcase _

_This briefcase, used in the inaugural "Money in the Bank" Ladder match at _WrestleMania 21_, contained the contract which Edge cashed in at _New Year's Revolution 2006_, defeating an already-exhausted John Cena for the World Wrestling Entertainment Championship. This win gave Edge the nickname, "the Ultimate Opportunist."_

"The first piece is right in there, Lieutenant," she said. Star put on a pair of rubber gloves.

Noticing the quizzical looks on the alien members of her U.G.F. security team, Star smiled. "This _is_ a museum, everyone," she said. "I gotta take care of the exhibits." The security team nodded in agreement.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 7: "Back to the Beginning"

Chapter 2

Elsewhere in the museum, Jon, Carter Evans, his fiancée Miley "Hannah Montana" Stewart and Nani Jameson were looking for the second energy trace.

"The energy trace is in that direction," Nani said, gesturing to the "celebrity wing." "Let's go," Jon said. "The faster we find the three traces, the faster we can destroy those damnable Decepticons once and for all."

"There," Carter said, gesturing to a nearby exhibit.

In the museum's Auto Shop, Star stood with Barack and his men as she looked at the piece of the Black Goukaiphone on the workbench before her.

"Ambassador?" an U.G.F. officer said. Star looked up and saw Commander Batali and the _Yagami_ away team.

Batali placed a piece of the Black Goukaiphone on the workbench. "We found this in the…" Batali checked his scanner for the name of the individual whose exhibit the piece was found in. "…Mil Mascaras exhibit, ma'am," Batali finished.

"Thank you, Commander," Star said. She then turned to Barack. "It's up to Jon now, Barack," she said. "If your fiancé can't do it, no one can, Star," he responded.

A few minutes later, Jon led his team into the Auto Shop and put a belt on the workbench. "Found this in Mike Tyson's exhibit, Star," he said.

"Didn't know Mike Tyson ever was in WWE," Barack said. "He had a major part in making _Wrestlemania XIV_ a global media event—most notably serving as the outside enforcer for the Shawn Michaels-'Stone Cold' Steve Austin WWE Title match," Jonathan Archer said.

"Shhh," Star said. "In fact, wait outside, please—all of you."

"Yes, Ambassador," Barack said. The members of the three teams exited the Auto Shop, allowing Star to focus on her work.

A couple of hours later, Star pronounced the operation a success. Opening the door, she called out, "Everyone, you can come on in. It's time to see who this thing belongs to."

The three teams walked back into the Auto Shop, where Star waited with the repaired Black Goukaiphone.

"Each of you, touch the Goukaiphone. If it reacts to you, you're one of us now," Star said.

One by one, the members of TCTNG, the _Yagami_ away team and the U.G.F. security team stepped forward.

When it was Jon's turn to step forward, a green burst of flame emanated from the pocket of his jeans where he kept his Green Magiphone.

"I guess it's yours, Jon," Star said. "I guess it is too, Star," Jon said as he picked up the Black Goukaiphone.

Suddenly, a green and gold flash of light emanated from every automobile headlight in the room. It resolved into the flesh and blood form of Stargazer Starheart.

"Stargazer? Is that really you?" Star said. "Yes, it is, my progeny," Stargazer said. "But I do not come alone."

A red flash of light resolved into Stargazer's escort. "I am AkaRed, the embodiment of the spirits of all Red Warriors throughout time and space," the being said in introduction.

"I originally gave the Goukaigers their powers following the devastating Great Ranger War, so it became my responsibility—once they found the Greatest Treasure—to find new warriors to hold the powers," AkaRed said.

"Master AkaRed, will we be able to defeat the Decepticons with our new powers?" Star said.

"Yes, Stargazer…I can call you 'Star,' can I?" AkaRed said. "Everyone else does," Star said in granting permission. "Anyway, I have even more confidence in you all, now that I have upgraded the computer systems of the _Yagami_, the _Enterprise-B_ and _Turo One_ , allowing them to combine into the 'Knights Triangle formation,'" AkaRed continued.

"How do we do that?" Batali said. "All three ships must order 'Defensive Pattern AkaRed-Epsilon,' Commander Batali," AkaRed said. "The three ships will then combine, allowing them to unleash their full offensive power in one decisive strike. Once the battle is complete, the command 'Dissolve Triangle' will not only separate the Triangle into its separate component ships but delete the upgrade program from the three ships' computers."

"AkaRed, will Lilo know how to activate the Knights Triangle?" Nielsen said. "She already knows, Lieutenant Nielsen," AkaRed said. "After all, she was the one who proposed the tactic."

"Stargazer, how are you able to appear before me in solid form?" Star said. "The combination of energies from your Accel Changer and the Red Goukaiphone gave me enough energy to come back to life," Stargazer said. "Well, it is good to meet you in the flesh at last," Star said.

"Everyone, let's get back to our ships," Barack said. "We need to be ready for when the Decepticons come a 'calling."

"May I join you on the _Enterprise-B_?" Stargazer asked Star. "I'd be honored," Star said. Stargazer followed Star and the other teams out of the museum.

Half an hour later, back aboard the _Enterprise-B_, Star entered her quarters and smiled when she saw a fabric-wrapped parcel on her living-area table.

Attached to the note was a note written in flowing script:

_Star—_

_Had a tailor friend of mine make these for you—your robes of office. Wear them well._

_Grand Councilwoman Lilo Jameson_

Star put her robes on over her Goukaiger uniform and noticed that they fit well.

A voice came over the comm system. "_Ambassador Seville, please report to the Bridge_."

"On my way, Kyla," Star said. As she exited her quarters, two U.G.F. security officers took up their positions—one to Star's front, one to her rear.

On the Bridge, Jon watched as the Decepticon battle cruiser—larger in size since their last encounter—came out of hyperspace.

"Guys, here we go," Jon said. "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!" Alert panels all over the Bridge began to glow red and klaxons began to blare.

The turbolift doors slid open, revealing Star and her U.G.F. security escort.

"Report," Star said. "The Decepticons have come out of hyperspace, Star," Zeo said. "Their weapons are coming on-line," Kyla added.

On the view-screen, the Decepticon vessel approached. "Ambassador, look!" Jonathan said.

The image on the view-screen changed to show the _Yagami_ and _Turo One_ exiting Earth orbit and entering a triangular formation.

"Open channel to the _Yagami_ and to _Turo One_," Star said. "Yes, Ambassador," the U.G.F. officer at Communications said.

The image on the view-screen switched to a split screen between Captain Dorsey and Grand Councilwoman Jameson.

"Adrian, Lilo, it's time," Star said. Dorsey and Lilo nodded. "Helm, execute Defensive Pattern AkaRed-Epsilon," Star said. On the view-screen, Dorsey and Lilo gave the same command.

A loud rumbling emanated from deep within the _Enterprise-B_. Then, the image on the view-screen switched to a shot of the _Yagami_ and _Turo One_ as pylons extended from both ships.

The _Enterprise-B_ latched onto the pylons which extended from _Turo One_. Then, the _Turo One_/_Enterprise-B_ complex latched onto the pylons which extended from the _Yagami_.

"Knights Triangle formation complete, Ambassador," Nani said from Tactical. "Thank you, Nani," Star said "Zeo, take command. Jon, Carter, Miley, Nani, with me, please."

Star, Jon, Carter, Miley and Nani stood from their chairs. Zeo took the command chair as they left.

Star, Jon, Carter, Miley and Nani entered the hangar deck. "Open her up!" Star said to a nearby U.G.F. engineer.

A blue light appeared as the hangar bay doors opened, indicating that the atmospheric force field was operating.

"Ready, guys?" Star said. Jon, Carter, Miley and Nani nodded. Then, Star ripped off her ambassadorial robes to reveal her Goukaiger uniform. "Set your Ranger keys!" Star said.

Moments later on the Bridge, Zeo smiled when an U.G.F. officer reported, "Ranger energy device activation reported in Hangar Deck, Mr. Pelekai."

"Belonging to whom, Mr. Alushe?" Zeo said. "Ambassador Seville, Mr. Stoppable, Ms. Jameson, Ms. Stewart and Mr. Evans," Alushe said after checking his boards.

"The Goukaigers are sailing into action, it seems," Zeo said.

An unlikely sight then appeared on the _Enterprise-B_'s view-screen: what appeared to be a huge sailing ship coming out of hyperspace.

"What the _blitznak_ is that?" an U.G.F. officer yelped out. "It is the Goukai Galleon," Stargazer said. "It is the first form of the Goukaigers' primary mecha."

The Goukai Galleon split into five separate robots. "When the five Goukai Machines come together, they become known as the primary form…" Stargazer said as the five robots began to combine.

Then, as soon as the five Goukai Machines finished the procedure and a giant humanoid robot stood triumphant, Stargazer smiled. "…Goukai-Oh!" she finished.

"Impressive," Alushe said. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Stargazer said.

"What do you mean, Stargazer?" Zeo said. "Watch," Stargazer said. She then produced a familiar device from out of thin air. "_Ippitsu Soujou!_" (_"With these brush strokes, I report to the Emperor!"_) Stargazer said before drawing the _kanji_ symbol for "fire" in the air.

"That's Jake Ryan's ShodoPhone!" Zeo said as Stargazer grew to human size and transformed into ShinkenRed. "Not entirely true," Stargazer/ShinkenRed said. "I retain a link to the Power Archive Temple on Barza and can call upon Red Warriors' powers at will. As a result, I can also use Red Mechas in combination with Goukai-Oh. Watch and you shall see."

Stargazer/ShinkenRed ran into the _Enterprise-B_'s view-screen…and appeared out in space as Lion Origami, ShinkenRed's personal mecha.

"She hasn't lost it," Zeo said as Lion Origami combined with Goukai-Oh. "Shinken-Goukai-Oh combination sequence complete, Mr. Pelekai," Alushe said.

"Good," Zeo said. "We're ready then." Then, the Decepticon attack began.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 7: "Back to the Beginning"

Chapter 3

The Knights Triangle rocked with Decepticon weapons fire. But finally, Shinken-Goukai-Oh used its Omega Slash sword attack to slice the weapons arm clean off the Decepticon ship's body.

"Let's get this over with quickly," Zeo said. "Pelekai to all Knights Triangle components…" Before he could finish the command, a rippling could be seen where the weapons arm connected to the rest of the Decepticon ship's body.

"OPS, magnify Sector Beta-747," Zeo said. The specified area zoomed in to fill the _Enterprise-B_'s view-screen. The Bridge crew looked on in horror as a new weapons arm grew directly out of the body of the Decepticon ship.

"Zeo to _Ponyo II_. Max, are you receiving this?" Zeo said. "_Yeah, Zeo. I am,_" Max said. "_Using my interface with the systems on the _Enterprise-B_, I have been able to discover that the hull of the Decepticon starship is composed of a rare mineral known as 'buutanium.'_"

"Buutanium?" Majel Goof asked. "What is that?" "_Buutanium was discovered 13 years ago by a U.G.F. scientific collective living in the Gourami Sector,_" Max said.

"_Anything made out of buutanium is virtually indestructible. So long as even a single molecule of the object survives a conflict, the object can—and _will_—regenerate. It was named after a character in a Japanese animated television series that possessed similar abilities,_" Max continued.

"And hopefully similar weaknesses," Alushe said. "_Exactly, Mr. Alushe_,_"_ Max said. "_The only way to destroy an object made of buutanium once and for all is to annihilate every single molecule of the object._"

"_Enterprise-B_ to Shinken-Goukai-Oh. Star, did you get that?" Zeo asked. "_Yeah, Zeo, I did,_" Star/GoukaiRed said. "_Hopefully, the power of the Knights Triangle and Shinken-Goukai-Oh will do it for us._"

"_But a little more help couldn't hurt,_" a voice called out. The Autobot flagship _Ark_ came out of hyperspace. "_Star, this is Optimus Prime,_" the voice called out. "_I'm here on Shinken-Goukai-Oh_, _Prime,_" Star/GoukaiRed said. "_Are you ready to end the Cybertronian War for good?"_

"_We were constructed ready!"_ another Autobot's voice said. "_Then follow us into the center of the Triangle,_" Star/GoukaiRed said.

The _Ark_ followed Shinken-Goukai-Oh into the center of the Knights Triangle.

"_Let's do this! Seville to all Knights Triangle components: Fire!_" Star/GoukaiRed commanded.

The Knights Triangle, Shinken-Goukai-Oh and the _Ark_ fired all of their weapons. The energy coalesced into a multi-colored, triangular beam that tore into the Decepticon ship.

The beam's projected light nearly blinded the eyes of the crew of the _Enterprise-B_. As the light began to fade, Zeo could see before anyone else on the Bridge crew that the Knights Triangle had been successful in destroying the Decepticon starship.

A cheer erupted as the rest of the _Enterprise-B_'s Bridge crew saw what Zeo did.

"_Mission complete,_" Star/GoukaiRed said. "_Mission complete,_" Zeo, Dorsey, Optimus and Lilo echoed.

Later that day in the replicated Grand Council chamber aboard _Turo One_, Lilo stood with Admiral Gantu as the members of TCTNG floated into the chamber on an anti-grav pedestal.

Then, on a similar platform decorated with the flag of the United Federation of Planets, the senior officers of the _Yagami_ resolved from their transporter beam and decked out in their dress uniforms.

Lilo stepped up to the lectern to begin the ceremony. "For nearly 30 years, an evil race of robots known as the Decepticons terrorized this galaxy and the trillions of beings that live in it," she began.

"However, we can now live in a safer galaxy thanks to the groups now standing before this Council. As Admiral Gantu says your name, please step forward and accept the highest honor this Federation can bestow: the Hero's Cross," Lilo finished. "Admiral?"

"_U.S.S. Yagami_, Captain Adrian Dorsey," Gantu said, reading from the scroll he held in his hands.

Dorsey stepped forward, then bowed so that Lilo could put a Hero's Cross medallion around his neck. "Thank you for what you have done, Adrian," Lilo said. "You're welcome, Madam Councilwoman," Dorsey said.

One by one, and alternating between TCTNG and the senior staff of the _Yagami_, Gantu read a name. He or she then stepped forward to accept their Hero's Cross. Zeo was the last called. He received a cluster for his Hero's Cross from the _Ohana, _Interrupted Incident of 2007.

Lilo then made an announcement. "Although only the senior officers of the _Yagami_ are present at this ceremony, _every member _of the _Yagami_'s crew is to be honored equally for what they have done in defense of this Federation. Therefore, every member of the _United Star Ship Yagami_'s crew compliment is to be awarded the Hero's Cross. Captain Dorsey, please transmit your ship's crew manifest as soon as possible," Lilo said. "Yes, ma'am," Dorsey said.

As soon as the _Yagami_'s senior officers returned to their vessel, a copy of the ship's manifest was transmitted to _Turo One._ Within an hour after that, all 700 members of the _Yagami_'s Starfleet crew possessed Hero's Cross medallions.

Then, Star left the _Enterprise-B_ as a free woman for the final time. When next she would walk her decks, it would be as Ambassador Stargazer Stoppable.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 7: "Back to the Beginning"

Chapter 4

It has been one week since the Decepticons were destroyed once and for all time.

In the _Haruki-ya _crew lounge aboard the _Yagami_, Dorsey walked up to the _Yagami_'s chief engineer, Commander Io Shinoda. She was making final adjustments to a visual scanner.

"The ceremony will be carried on all viewing screens here on the _Yagami_ and over on the _Enterprise-B_, sir," she said. "Good," Dorsey said before he made his way back to a lectern set up in front of the enormous viewports in the front of the room.

In the private dining room on the deck above them, Lilo smiled then turned to some of the Grand Council delegates gathered with her.

"I understand many of you have never borne witness to a Terran wedding ceremony before," she said. "Well, you're in for a treat, everyone. You will soon see one of the most joyous sights in the galaxy."

A bird-like alien spoke in a lilting whistle. Lilo's earwig translator rendered it as, "_Is it even more joyous than the birth of a hatchling on my home planet of Bomota?_"

"I _did_ say '_one of the most joyous sights,_' Ambassador [_name untranslatable_]," Lilo said. "_Oh,_" Ambassador [_name untranslatable_]said. "_I see._"

Lilo turned back to the viewports as the groomsmen and bridesmaids entered _Haruki-ya_.

As the procession continued, a corridor on the opposite side of the deck was cleared of all traffic. This was to allow the bride and her father to make their final walk without interruption.

A turbolift door slid open, revealing Star, resplendent in her wedding gown. She was arm in arm with her father, Alvin.

"I am so proud of you, my daughter," Alvin said. "You've become an accomplished musician, a brave warrior, a skilled diplomat, and today you'll become a beautiful, blushing bride."

"Thank you, daddy," Star said. "I'm just a little nervous. I mean…" Star gestured to the _Haruki-ya_ entry doors at the far end of the corridor. "…as soon as I enter that room, there will be no turning back," she finished.

Just before they entered _Haruki-ya_, Alvin turned to Star. "Star, before we go in there, I have something I'd like to say," Alvin began. "I realize that by the end of this day, you'll be Mrs. Jonathan Stoppable."

Alvin folded Star's veil back over her face as he continued to speak. "However, know and remember that while I am giving you away, I'll never truly _be_ away," Alvin said.

"Same here, daddy," Star said. "I'll never truly be away from you either."

"Now, let's go get you married," Alvin said. Father and daughter took a deep breath then stepped into _Haruki-ya_.

The members of the Seville and Stoppable families, as well as the other guests present, stood as Star and Alvin entered the room to the traditional music.

As soon as Star and Alvin arrived as the altar, Alvin extended his hand to Jon. "Take care of her, Jonathan," he said.

"I will, sir," Jon said. Alvin moved to sit down next to his wife, Brittany. Star and Jon linked arms then moved to stand before Captain Dorsey, who gestured for the other guests to retake their seats.

"Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship-masters have had one happy privilege: that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony," Dorsey began. "And so, we are gathered here today with you, Stargazer Seville, and you, Jonathan Stoppable, in the sight of your fellows, and in accordance with our laws and our many beliefs, so that you may pledge your everlasting love and loyalty to each other."

Dorsey turned to face Jon. "Do you, Jonathan Adrian Stoppable, take Stargazer Cerulean Seville to be your lawfully wedded wife, in accordance with the laws, beliefs and traditions of the United Galactic Federation? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her—and only her—for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," Jon said. Dorsey then turned to face Star. "And do you, Stargazer Cerulean Seville, take Jonathan Adrian Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband, in accordance with the laws, beliefs and traditions of the United Galactic Federation? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him—and only him—for as long as you shall live?"

Star looked at Jon then smiled at Dorsey. "I do," she said.

Dorsey smiled at the couple then said, "The couple has written their own vows." He then gestured for Jon to speak.

"My parents once told me that when a man and a woman meet, and if they are meant to be, they feel an intense connection between them that will last a lifetime," Jon began. "Well, Star, Mom and Dad were right. When we met in Mrs. Baylor's drama class back at East High, I felt that connection. That is why I have worked hard to get to this day. Standing before you and this company, I realize that all the hard work I have put into this relationship has been worth every damn minute of it. I love you, Stargazer, and I always will."

Barack handed Jon a ring. Jon took Star's white-gloved hand, removed the engagement ring and put the wedding band on in its place.

Star smiled. "Your parents were right, Jon, when they said that when a boy and girl meet, there is a connection that will last a lifetime…that is, if they are meant to be," she began.

"I believe the final line of _Juliet and Romeo_ says it best: 'When I'm with you, I feel as if I can do anything. You and I will live forever.'"

Stargazer Starheart used her powers of telekinesis to levitate a ring into Star's hand. Star put the ring on Jon's finger.

Dorsey smiled then said the words all in the room waited for: "Jonathan Adrian Stoppable and Stargazer Cerulean Seville, under the authority vested in me by the United Galactic Federation, the United Federation of Planets and the tradition of the sea and stars, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jon lifted Star's veil, looked into her eyes for a moment then kissed her as husband to wife for the first time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, may I introduce Mr. and Ambassador Jonathan and Stargazer Stoppable!" Dorsey declared.

The gathered audience stood and applauded the successful completion of the wedding ceremony.

An hour later, the reception began on one of the _Yagami_'s holodecks. Zeo was standing next to Kyla as Star and Jon took the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

On the bandstand, the members of TCTNG took their positions. But two positions—the microphones—remained vacant. That was when Batali and Nielsen stepped forward.

"Mr. and Ambassador Stoppable have asked us to perform in their place and with their band," Batali said.

"And so, we shall perform 'If We Were a Movie,'" Nielsen said. "Mr. Pelekai, if you will…"

Zeo nodded and then gestured for TCTNG to begin the song. As the dance continued, Star and Jon did not think about the past or the future. They simply celebrated their destiny.

That night, Star and the other members of TCTNG stood on the transporter pad in one of the _Yagami_'s cargo bays.

"Thank you for all you have done, Adrian," Star said. "It is a shame you cannot stay any longer."

"Our duties back home call us," Dorsey said. "But if you ever find yourselves in _our_ dimension, make your course for Starbase 115 and you will be treated as warmly as we were treated here by you."

"Thank you for your kind words, Captain Dorsey," Star said. "We shall never forget you."

"And we, you," Lieutenant T'Vara said. She then lifted her hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation."

Star lifted her hand in the salute, the other members of TCTNG following suit. "Live long and prosper, crew of the _U.S.S. Yagami_," Jon said.

"Energize," Dorsey said. The members of TCTNG dissolved…then resolved on the Bridge of the _Enterprise-B_. On the view-screen, the _Yagami_ sailed into a dimensional hole, bound for home.

"Stoppable to Hangar Bay," Star said. "Ready the _Ponyo II_ for departure in thirty minutes." "_Yes, Ambassador,_" the controller on duty said.

Star then turned to Zeo. "Zeo, you'll be in command until we return from our honeymoon. Take care of the _Enterprise-B_ until then," she said.

"I will, Star," Zeo said. "And, Star?"

Star and Jon turned in the open turbolift foyer. "Yeah, Zeo?" Star said.

Zeo turned in the command chair and smiled at the newlyweds. "Congratulations on your wedding…from all of us," he said.

"Thanks, Zeo," Jon said before the turbolift doors slid closed.

_Meanwhile…._

The _Yagami_ exited the dimensional hole. "Helm, confirm our course," Adrian said.

"Checking, Captain," Irina said. "Our course is as it was before the warp drive malfunction: in the Beta Quadrant, departing Romulus, on course for Starbase 115. Speed: Warp 5."

"Good," Adrian said. "T'Vara, interface with the nearest Federation Time Base beacon and find out how long we've been gone."

"Checking, Captain," T'Vara said. "Beacons indicate that we have been missing only three days while we were in TCTNG's dimension. All of our shipboard clocks have been updated."

Then, a beeping from her panel caught T'Vara's attention. "We are being hailed from Starbase 115. It's Admiral Todman," she said.

"On screen," Nicholas said. The face of Admiral William Todman, Starbase 115's commander, appeared on the _Yagami_'s view-screen.

"_Where the hell have you been, Adrian?_" Todman said. "_You were supposed to be back here yesterday!_"

"It's a long story, Admiral," Adrian said. "We'll tell you when we get home." "_I look forward to hearing it, Adrian,_" Todman said. "_Todman, out._" The view-screen image switched back to the forward view from the _Yagami_'s sensors.

"Welcome home, everyone," Adrian said. The _Yagami_ sailed on.

_The adjustment begins in_

AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force


End file.
